


Iron

by Gabrielleblue



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielleblue/pseuds/Gabrielleblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warrior's battle cry echoes through the field. His reason to live was taken away and he wants it back. Sookie's pain is his pain. In that moment, he's not the Sheriff, he's not a vampire, he's the warrior he used to be a thousand years before. And this Viking is thirsty for the blood of his enemies. IWTS 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third entry to the I Write the Songs 2012 Competition. Please, read and review. I'd love to know what you think. 
> 
> I don't own the characters, I just burrow them.

_Deep in the ocean, dead and cast away_

_Where innocence is burned, in flames_

_A million mile from home, I'm walking ahead_

_I'm frozen to the bones, I am..._

_A soldier on my own, I don't know the way_

_I'm riding up the heights of shame_

_I'm waiting for the call, the hand on the chest_

_I'm ready for the fight, and fate_

_The sound of iron shocks is stuck in my head,_

_The thunder of the drums dictates_

_The rhythm of the falls, the number of dead's_

_The rising of the horns, ahead_

_From the dawn of time to the end of days_

_I will have to run, away_

_I want to feel the pain and the bitter taste_

_Of the blood on my lips, again_

**_(Woodkid – Iron)_**

**_  
_**

He walked at human speed, the target in his sight. He could feel her, hidden somewhere in the depths of the mansion built in the heart of the mountains and concealed by snow.

Every wince and every shiver that went through Sookie's body reverberated into Eric's. He didn't flinch; he didn't show that her pain was his pain. The thought of closing off their bond passed through his mind, but he pushed it away. He knew blocking her out of their bond was the best idea to clear his mind, to not be distracted by the pain they were putting her through.

But hhe couldn't do it. Instead of letting her crippling pain mentally wound him, he used it to gain strength. Every time they hurt her, he was reminded why he was there and what he had to do.

He was a million miles from home, and yet the heavy snow reminded him of his birthplace, of his friends and family and the hard winters he lived through as a child. He was reminded of the people he'd buried at sea and, for the first time in what felt like forever, he was cold. The sensation went straight through his flesh and embedded itself deep in his bones. He swore to himself Sookie wouldn't die in that retched house that night.

Eric blamed himself for what had happened, and there was no one who could convince him otherwise. It was his fault and his fault only that Sookie had been taken.

The weres had taken her by force. He had been spared only because the plan didn't include his immediate death. The fact that his Bonded had kicked and screamed like a madwoman also helped. The only thing they managed to do was chain him with silver, restraining him on the spot.

He'd woken up from his day slumber to see they'd taken her, to feel her anger and his pain and to hear her voice for one last time before everything went black. "Eric, follow your heart," she shouted as she was being carried out of the house.

He allowed himself to fall back into a shallow slumber, let darkness take him back. She was right; he had to plan a way to get her back, to follow his heart until he found her.

Fighting them immediately was of no use, even though he could do nothing because of the chains. He was weak and vulnerable during the day and he'd burn to a crisp in a matter of seconds, since their bedroom was the only light tight room in the house. He would find her and then everyone who had a hand in this would be sorry for what they'd done.

Every step that led to this situation was his fault. Everything. He blamed himself for not thinking of Markus. He blamed himself; he only saw what was in front of him and that he'd taken advantage when the moment presented itself and he had forgotten to consider every possible reaction to his actions. The second he'd taken Victor Madden's head had been gratifying and a relief, not to mention it had been done with Felipe's discreet acceptance. The King of Nevada felt that Victor's side plans had started to become too obvious and he wanted him out. What Eric should have considered before sending him to his true death, well away from Sookie, was who Victor's Maker was.

Markus was not a vampire you would voluntarily mess with, even Eric knew that; he'd heard it many times. He was fearless and had a twisted sense of humor. He was old, older than Eric, and he was also powerful. To compensate for the final death of his only child, the Kind of Wyoming chose to take away Eric's most prized possession - Sookie. The fact that Markus knew enough of his relationship with Sookie, to take her instead of Pam, told him he had done something wrong, he had ignored a spy, a vigil eye somewhere.

Sookie was being tortured for his benefit, he knew. In the two days that had passed, she could have been dead, but Markus wouldn't allow that. He wanted Eric to suffer indefinitely; he wanted him to come after Sookie so he could have his full revenge, to kill him after he was forced to watch his bonded die.

Markus was lost in his old ways and cared nothing for the way vampires acted nowadays, attentive of the humans around them. This is why his home was in the heart of the mountains, away from civilization and prying eyes.

Snow covered Eric's naked chest and his black pants were wet from the flakes. The strap of his scabbard crossed his torso, his sword ready at his back. His blond hair flowed around his face as the wind blew even more snow towards him. The skies were completely covered with silver clouds and the only light came from the mansion in front of him.

He swore to himself that Sookie would live no matter what; he'd save her life at the cost of his own if necessary. Every one of the vampires and weres behind him knew they had to get Sookie out and away, especially if he met his final death. She had to live on, regardless of what happened to him.

He felt a hot line cross his arm and he knew a knife had been used against his bonded's skin. His anger flared up, and he sent her strength. She already knew he was near and, although she was desperate, she was still holding onto her patience. Sookie knew him well enough to realize he had a plan, a well thought plan to get her out and make everything right again.

Pam was behind him, to his right, as usual. Russell Edgington was at his left, along with Bartlett, his beloved spouse. Thalia, Indira and another ten vampires were covering their backs, plus the entire Long Tooth were pack and Sam.

He didn't ask for any of their help, planning to go alone, but when word got out about Sookie's abduction, they came, one by one, and offered their assistance. Sookie had affected everyone's lives and they loved her. Anyone that hurt her, hurt them.

Eric halted his advance when he got closer to the gates. He stopped then, measuring, calculating and predicting their sorts. There were sixteen vampires on his side of the battlefield, himself included, about the same number of wolves, a few panthers and the Shifter.

A hundred feet in front of them were 30 vampires, some Eric could recognize and some he couldn't.

They could easily take them. The problem was how many more were inside. How many of them were there with Sookie, torturing her just for fun?

Anticipation flooded his blood and the muscles in his back arched and flexed as his right hand went for the shaft of his sword. The Viking's blade yearned for blood as much as he did. Eric wanted them dead, to feel their bodies crumble at the end of his weapon, as its iron made way through their skin and flesh and bones.

A chorus of drawn swords echoed behind him just as his blood froze in his veins. His stomach lurched as if a heavy punch landed there and his fangs appeared as he let out a low hiss.

Eric held his sword with both hands, more out of habit than need, and the vampires in his team took a battle stance, ready to attack. The weres behind him growled in response, fighting to refrain from attacking as the animal inside tried to take over.

An ancient battle cry echoed on the plain atop the mountains and everything turned into a blur. Vampires and weres alike charged forth and the sound of clashing weapons filled the night. The blood of weres stained the snow along with puddles of ash and goo. The weakest warriors lost their lives within the first few second, two-natured and vampire alike.

Dances of death started, as the ones left standing circled one another. Eric's chest was covered in blood sprays from a were that had died nearby, and his sword had already cut through three vampires, turning them to grey ash and dark red splotches on the pristine snow.

Now he faced a dark haired vampire that he hadn't seen earlier. Hidden in the shadows, as usual, had been none other than Bill Compton. The sneer on his face expressed all the hate and disgust he felt for the Viking in front of him.

What he hoped to accomplish by fighting for Markus, Eric could easily see. He was, however, doubtful Sookie would be left alive if he was defeated. More so, she would rather kill herself than return to Compton after so many years. Eric realized then that he had been the one to reveal the depth of his connection with Sookie. He smirked, filled with the thrill of finally ending Compton.

They danced around each other in the snow, their swords clashing loudly. Eric growled low in his chest as he felt a deep pain in his thigh. Taunting the jealous prick in front of him would have been fun, but he needed to reach Sookie. Her life force was dimming by the minute and her fear filled the bond. He took another two swings at Bill, visualizing his opponent's moves like a chess player would and finally laid a third blow that separated his head from his torso.

Pam was face to face with two attackers and she was ready to wipe the smug looks off their faces. They thought she was weak, they thought she couldn't hold her own, but they didn't know everything she had learned about fighting had been from a thousand year old warrior. One who knew when to make a move and when to retreat, one who knew how to play any hand he was given in order to win. One blade came towards her as her second opponent tried to move behind her. As the sword moved towards her, she ducked, slashing her own weapon at her attacker's legs, cutting them clean off. With a twirl she beheaded the vampire behind her before he could make another move.

She wanted to move on and let the vampire,whose legs she'd severed, go, but she thought better of it. Eric always taught her to never leave lose ends. Pam's sword sunk into his neck and his body turned to ash as his magic died off.

She noticed Eric and his opponent just as her Maker's sword cut off Compton's head. He was by his side in a second, unfazed, and with an envious look on her beautiful face. She'd always wanted to be the one to end the prick. Eric looked around and noticed most of his little army was still alive, while none of Markus' had survived.

He let his sword hang at his side and led the way through the gates.

Twenty five of his warriors were still at his side as he advanced towards the main building. He could feel she was there, a few stories below them. She was still hanging on, resisting whatever her kidnappers inflicted on her.

His arms rose again and he went back to back with Pam as more vampires attacked as soon as they entered inside the opulent mansion. He slashed the air as his opponent avoided the blow and then finally managed to cut through the vampire's left arm. More vampires filled the hall as the tip of his sword pierced his attacker's chest and split him open.

A few more puddles had formed on the marble in the entryway. Eric turned towards the vampires that were descending the stairs. They held no weapons and their demeanor wasn't aggressive.

He didn't attack, but his stance didn't loosen.

A tall vampire came forth. He was maybe as old as Eric considering the energy he emanated. His hair was dark and cut short, and his eyes were wise. He held a soft but firm tone as he spoke.

"We do not wish to fight you. Markus has gone mad after his child's death. The bond you share with your pledged one is sacred in our eyes and Markus' act is punishable by our laws. We renounce the loyalty we vowed him," he explained and waited for Eric's response.

The Viking merely nodded and in a whirl, the twenty vampires passed them on their way outside the building. The dark haired vampire approached Eric and whispered the location where Sookie was kept and the way to get there.

If letting them go would turn up to be a mistake, Eric was ready to face the consequences. However, he doubted it was going to happen.

A flash of pain ran through the left side of Eric's neck and his hand went there involuntarily. The second he realized what that pain meant he was on the move again. With a kick of his leg the door to the room where his bonded was kept flew open.

Sookie's naked body lay on the ground, limp and bloody. There were cuts and stabs all over her, and blood was dripping everywhere on the floor. She was still alive, but life was slipping rapidly through her fingers.

Markus' fangs were out and the traces of what he'd done were evident. His hand grabbed his own sword and he charged for Eric. Iron met iron and the sound reverberated in the dungeon. The rage Eric felt filled the bonds he had, both with Sookie and with Pam.

Pamela's rational side told her to stand still as she watched her Maker and that fucker. Her heart however, told her to step in and help Eric finish this once and for all. It pained her to see Sookie like that. She'd grown to care for her and they'd become best friends in the years that passed.

When Markus' sword sliced Eric's skin her decision was made. She made a move towards them, but a hand on her arm stopped her advance.

"No, my dear. It's his battle. Watch," Russell's honey-like voice said. Pam's attention shifted to the two vampires in front of her. Eric had fought his way until he was positioned in front of Sookie, making sure she wouldn't be caught in the middle of their fight again.

Eric's left hand went to the cut Markus' blade had made into his flesh. At that moment, the ancient vampire charged once more, hoping to end this, to end the one who'd killed his only child, his beloved Victor.

Pain did not deter Eric. He reveled in it. He felt like he was alive, like everything was real. Eric countered Markus' blow, pushing his hand away, before swinging his sword again and slicing through both flesh and bone. A roar escaped the vampires' throat as his arm dropped to the floor and he backed away from Eric, slowly putting himself into a corner as the Viking advanced slowly, almost predatory.

A smug smile tugged at his lips as he saw horror filling his opponent's features. For all the fame he had, for all the frightening words some said about him, Markus was a weak adversary; a mad-ridden vampire pushed to his limits by the loss of his only progeny. Despite the urge to keep him alive, to torture him as he'd done Sookie, Eric's only wish was to end it all.

With a last swing of his sword, Markus was history.

His eyes met Pamela's and she knew what she had to do. Turning around, she urged everyone to go outside and leave him alone with Sookie.

In an instant he was by her side, cradling her head in his hands. She was naked, but he couldn't smell the other vampire's scent on her. Blood still trickled through the wounds on her arms and legs and, by the purple coloring of her stomach, he knew the blow he'd felt earlier had damaged her internally. The bite marks on her neck looked terrible and he could tell she had little blood left in her.

He couldn't heal her without turning her. He couldn't heal her, and he wanted to shout and scream. She was nearly drained, weak with the blood loss, and any intervention on his part would mean she'd become a vampire.

She'd never said she wanted to be turned, never said she wanted to be his for many lifetimes, she'd always danced around the topic. Now, looking into the eyes of the man she loved, Sookie thought it was all silly.

"Help me," she barely whispered.

"Lover, you're wounded badly. If I give you my blood now..." Eric trailed off. He wanted to save her, he was not ready to let her go, but he wouldn't change her against her will. He couldn't live with himself if she hated him.

A small smile graced her lips and her hand weakly reached out for him.

"Drink and let me drink," she said softly, trying to send her acceptance and love through the bond.

He didn't hesitate. He pulled her wrist to his mouth and softly bit into her, drinking the last of her blood. He felt her slipping away, slowly dying in his arms. He slashed his own wrist on the blade at his side and let the blood pool down her throat. Once. Twice. Three times, until he felt it was enough. Her wounds were all sealed, her flesh anew.

Eric gathered her in his arms and covered her with a cloth he found on the floor. As he stepped out of the building he looked into the skies and allowed himself to relax. It was a new beginning.

Under the watchful eyes of his allies he lifted himself into the air, gave them a deep nod and took off into the night. He had to find a safe place to wait for Sookie's rising.


	2. A Wish Come True

Her body felt heavy in his arms, despite his supernatural strength. The dead weight of a lifeless body had never bothered him before, he'd never given it a second thought, in spite of the high number of corpses he'd moved over the centuries. This time, however, it was different… oh, so different. This was Sookie he was carrying; his bonded, his lover, his wife.

Eric knew it was irrational, he knew he should feel relieved she was going to be fine, but somehow, he couldn't. Sookie was dead in his arms, awaiting to rise as a vampire and it weighted on his soul.

The house had long been abandoned, the floors moldy and ice cold. It had been years since the building had been called home or hosted a warming fire. But he welcomed it all. The discomfort, the cold, the smells. His keen senses were on alert as he took shelter in one of the bedrooms. He put Sookie's body on the floor long enough to could create a makeshift light tight room, boarding up the window and the door as best he could. He managed to find an old blanket forgotten in a closet and various cloths which he used to seal the nooks and crannies of the room. When everything was set, he put his sword near the wall, well within his reach, and sat down.

Propped against the cold wallpaper, he gathered Sookie's body against his own, covered her with the blanket and set himself for the wait.

Three days he spent there, somewhere in between sleep and reality, never letting himself go completely as the Sun tried over and over to pull him under. Three nights he stood exactly in the same position, cradling his Lover, his mind going a million miles a minute, analyzing every aspect of the situation he was in. He thought of where he went wrong and imagined up a thousand scenarios how things would have gone differently if he'd said something else, done something else. He blamed himself for Sookie's kidnapping, for her death, for not taking the necessary precautions, for not killing Compton when he'd wanted to.

He was scared of Sookie's reaction when she'd rise. Would she be upset, would she hate him, had she really meant she wanted to change or was she simply in too much pain? He chasticed himself for jumping at the chance to bring her over, although he knew it was the right decision, given the situation. He played and replayed the scene in his mind, and found a million details that gave him reason to doubt himself.

If Sookie had died, he knew he'd have accepted it, mostly because he planned to join her soon after. Now, when she rose as vampire, he could still have her, even if only for a while…

Eric sighed deeply. It was snowing. He could feel it…the piercing cold was getting worse as heavy snow fell over the house without pause. The wind was whistling through the empty building, taking advantage of every broken window.

Thinking about the cold and the place he was in could not make the Viking stray from his self-punishing train of thought. He couldn't help but reason that it was his fault not only that she had been taken but that Sookie had had yet another brush with death. The sick feeling going through him hadn't left him since that dreadful night, despite the fact that Sookie was in his arms, going through her transformation. Or, maybe, it was quite because of that.

She'd said she wanted to be turned, but what if she wasn't thinking straight, what if she was only desperate not to die, overwhelmed with pain? What if, Eric thought, she didn't really want to live by his side forever? She had once said the vampire life was not something she wanted for herself. Would that all change now, confronted with reality?

Stop! He willed himself to stop thinking about it, to stop poisoning his own mind. Whatever her decision might be when she rose, he would respect it. If she doesn't want to be a child of the night, then they would walk into the light, hand in hand. But what if she meant it? What if she really did love him as much as he loved her? Eternity…

He found himself smiling at the thought of spending forever with the woman he loved, lost in all the possibilities ahead of them. He'd have to teach her the way of vampires, but she already knew most of the traditions and social etiquette and what not. The only things to worry about were her telepathy and her newborn bloodlust, but even those paled in comparison with the joy of enjoying his wife for many millennia.

They'd been together for four years now and she'd finally agreed to live with him a year prior. Their bond was stronger than ever and they were happy together. She'd spend most of her day reading and sunbathing and doing little chores around the house and then, at night, she'd join Eric at the bar, helping out however possible. She stood beside him, scanning the crowd, looking for the patrons who were there to cause trouble, for Fellowship members, spies or drainers or even undercover cops; she made cocktails, assigned shifts and anything else she could, much to Eric's dismay. He wanted her to relax and enjoy herself, but he couldn't deny her the small pleasure of feeling of use.

They easily fell into a rhythm; just like their love, their life together was carefree. For all the differences between them, their relationship had always been easy, no matter what or who wanted to come between them. She loved him and he loved her.

Her abduction probably shook him more than it did her. She put her complete faith in him, and she knew that she only had to endure the pain and humiliation until Eric came for her. Because she was sure, without a trace of a doubt, that he would.

But everything that happened weighted on Eric's soul. Once again Sookie had been in danger because of him, because of the world that he lived in, because of something he'd done. And he hated himself for it. Even if he would never regret killing Victor, he would always blame himself for the chain reaction that ended in Sookie's death.

Even if she ended up enjoying life as his childe, even if she'd say a million times over that she forgave him and that he wasn't to blame, still he'd never change his mind about the issue. He swore to spend whatever time he had left on Earth trying to make it up to her.

At least this time he could come to her aid, he thought, remembering with bitterness the other time when Sookie had been abducted and tortured. Neave and Lochan, the terrible fae duo known by all supes. Maybe it was then, Eric considered, that he started picturing ways to kill Victor. The fact that he'd kept him away from his bonded when she was in trouble had been one of the last straws for the Viking. Then, just as three nights ago, he'd felt everything that happened to Sookie's body.

Every cut, every punch, every thread of terror going through her body had reverberated though his own. He was greatly weakened then, just as he was now, more mentally than physically, but he was glad to have his lover in his arms. It was the only comfort he had.

Lost in thought, Eric didn't even realize that Sookie was coming to herself. She remembered most of everything that she'd gone through at the hands of that madman. And then Eric was there. Not physically, not yet, but getting closer and closer to her, coming for her, to save her. She had let a smile curve her lips despite the fact that Markus' knife was edging deeper into the wound on her arm. It drove him crazy to see her smirk at him, taunting him. He'd punched her then, harder than he had before. And still, her hope didn't lessen. It was only a matter of minutes, she'd told herself. And then he started cutting her thigh…

But she was right. The door flew open with a loud thud and Eric looked like a beautiful warrior angel as he stood in that doorway, sword in hand, anger and relief gracing his features.

When her torturer was only a pile of ash on the floor, her eyes finally found Eric's and everything was ok again. Her friend, her lover, her husband… and now, her Maker. She loved him like she'd never loved anyone before and she'd walk to the end of the world just to be with him. Just like he'd traveled to find her.

Sookie's decision may have come out as hasty, but truth is, she'd been thinking about it for a while. She was stubborn, she owned that, but she was also in love with Eric. And living forever alongside him was worth more to her than spending a few hours in the sun or having children or anything else for that matter. She was planning on surprising him on their anniversary, telling him how much he meant to her and how she couldn't bear to think of leaving him alone to walk the Earth. She wanted to tell him that he was everything to her and to apologize for all those times when she had turned her nose up at something he'd said or done and for all those other times when she was just too stubborn to see the rhyme and reason behind his actions. Because there always was one. He always thought of her, of her well being and her happiness, and everything he did, he did with that in mind.

And when all these would have been said, on the night of their anniversary, she'd have asked him to be her Maker, the ultimate step of their relationship. She didn't necessarily want it immediately, she still had a few years before her body started to sag, but she wanted it to be out in the open. Two more months and it would all have played out…

Now she felt sorry she didn't get a chance to word everything that was on her mind and that she'd waited to let him know how she really felt about this. By the feelings going on in their bond, she realized the entire situation was eating him up.

Sookie's eyes flew open, the sky blue turned sapphire in the change. Her hand rose softly to his face and he jumped in surprise. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts, in his worries, that he hadn't even felt her come to life.

"I'm yours, Eric," she told him the words that went unspoken between them for years. It was silly, really, since they both knew it, that her pride had never let her speak them aloud. Now it felt appropriate, somehow.

"My love," he breathed out, his arms tightening around her body, bringing her closer.

Her own hand traveled to the nape of his neck, squeezing slightly as she burrowed her face in his chest. She inhaled deeply, feeling right at home.

"How are…" he started to ask.

"Perfect," she interrupted.

"But…" He wanted to bring up all his worries, craving for her to cross off every worry that had passed through his brain in the past three days.

"I'm perfect. Stop worrying, Eric. I'm finally yours completely," she said, a small smile playing on her lips, tickling the naked skin of his torso. "Like I'm supposed to be."

He wanted to push her, to have her listen to him so that she'd know she had options still, but he couldn't. He lowered his chin to her head and breathed her in, letting a deep sigh escape his lips. She smelled different, due to the transformation, but she was still Sookie. She was mostly the same, the only difference was her fae scent, that had diminished. Home.

"I love you so much, Eric, I can't even begin to express how I feel. Thank you for saving me again," she told him from the heart.

"I thought I was going to lose you, Sookie. Even with the change, things could have gone wrong. I'm so glad you're alright."

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I thought you'd hate me for turning you," Eric said and Sookie lifted her head, frowning at him.

"I could never hate you, Eric. You gave me an option back in that retched house, and I made a choice. I chose you. Even if I were unconscious and you'd have turned me, I still wouldn't be upset with you. I wanted this," she stated, her voice steady.

"You did?" he asked, somehow afraid she'd only say it to humor him.

"Yes," she sighed. "I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted this to be my gift for you on our anniversary. I had this entire scenario mapped out in my mind".

Eric's mind reeled at what she'd said. She wanted to be vampire, to be his childe, long before her abduction. Every doubt that crossed his mind came crumbling down like a deck of cards. All the guilt that suffocated him vanished at her words.

A wide smile lit up his face, like it only did in Sookie's presence. Nowhere else did he allow his true self to be seen. Underneath the big, bad, ruthless warrior laid a loving man, a romantic to the bone that would do just about anything to make his woman happy.

"There's  _my_ Eric," Sookie smiled as well, thrilled to see she's gotten through to him.

"Forever yours, my love," he replied, lowering his lips slowly to hers. He knew being a newborn vampire could be overwhelming, but she'd responded well to physical touch so far. Eric didn't want, however, to pressure her into anything, no matter how much he wanted her.

Sookie didn't hesitate and pressed her mouth to his, moaning as their lips connected. Her entire body was buzzing, every nerve ending coming alive as they kissed. She shifted in his lap, moving to straddle him and a loud moan escaped both of them as their sexes met.

They felt a piercing pain in their lips and broke apart, Sookie's hand covering her mouth.

"Let me see them, Lover," Eric purred. He was nothing if not turned on by the idea of seeing Sookie with her brand new fangs.

She let out a muffled giggle when she realized what the strange feeling was and dropped her hand from her lips, opening her mouth slightly to let Eric see her new additions.

"Marvelous," Eric whispered, a wide smile gracing his lips. He looked like a proud father, Sookie thought and giggled again, seeing at how appropriate her observation was, all things considered.

"Zis iz weird," Sookie said around her fangs, another burst of laughter bubbling out. On top of her brand new teeth, she could also feel the skin on her lip quickly mending, glued back together with the help of her new vampire blood.

"You'll get used to it, Lover," Eric said with a chuckle of his own and pressed a kiss to her lips, quickly deepening it and wrapping his tongue softly around each of her fangs. The act sent shudders through Sookie's body, making her hips buckle into Eric's.

He groaned and his arms enveloped her, pulling her closer, pressing her breasts into his chest and her pussy into his erection. The sensations overtaking her made her throw her head back, breaking the kiss as a moan escaped her lips. Eric didn't wait a second before attaching his mouth to the column of her neck. Beautiful, long, alluring even without the added temptation of fresh blood pumping under the skin.

His fangs scraped on her skin, breaking the surface and pulling out small red beads. His tongue painted a trail of desire over the scrapes, while Sookie shuddered and whimpered with his ministrations. Her hips bucked into his, deliberately this time, seeking the friction she needed so much.

She pulled back and kissed him passionately, albeit awkwardly because of her fangs. It would take a while to get used to them, she thought, but it was all worth it. Her hands traveled to his shoulders, caressing the skin there, just as his were settling on her bare ass, kneading and moving her against his cock.

Her senses were in overdrive, lust clouding her mind. She felt a burn in her throat but ignored it. She knew that it was sign of her new hungers, but there was nothing that could stop her from enjoying her husband at that moment.

 _Husband,_  a word that before she couldn't use wholeheartedly because of the differences between their worlds, now didn't seem to cover properly what Eric meant to her. He was more than that, he was life itself.

Their bond was full of love and lust and Eric's relief. Sookie's hand traveled between them to the hard evidence of Eric's desire. She grabbed him over his pants and rubbed him up and down tenderly, minding her brand new strength. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him… especially there…

He groaned in response and his long fingers lowered from her ass cheeks in-between her thighs, finding her warm and wet and ready for him. Sookie's hips bucked when his fingers pressed against her clit and she moaned loudly when they found their way inside her tight pussy.

She felt like she would explode any second, but she wanted to resist a little more. Her hand went to the button of his pants and she ripped it open in her haste. The zipper popped open and she grabbed his cock, jerking him a couple of times, before lifting herself and positioning him at her opening. His hands enveloped her body as she sunk on him, their eyes locked together. She moaned loudly as she started to cum just from feeling him stretch her in the most delicious way.

A smirk formed on his lips and his eyes rolled in the back of his head as Sookie gripped him tightly. His big palms found their way to her hips as he started to move her up and down on his cock, prolonging her orgasm.

His lips found their way to her breasts as her head lulled back, lost in her pleasure. She gasped and moaned loudly as she started to cum once again.

She couldn't believe how good it felt. Making love to Eric was always amazing, but now, with her extra senses, it all seemed to her like a never ending orgasm. She pushed her breast into Eric's mouth, silently begging him to bite. His eyes shifted up to hers and he felt her desire increase tenfold. He pushed his fangs into her flesh, careful not to hurt her and she was cumming again, screaming his name.

Eric let the wounds heal themselves and brought Sookie's lips to his own. She shuddered in pleasure when she tasted her blood on his lips. Eric was nearing his release as the passion between them escaladed. He bared his own neck to her and pleaded with her to bite.

"Drink from me, Lover. Sate your thirst!" he said and his hips bucked when he felt her fangs scrape his skin.

She didn't think twice, but let her instinct take over. Her fangs pierced his flesh, near his artery, and immediately blood started to flow into her mouth. She made her fangs retreat and locked her lips around the wound, pulling the liquid inside her.

She moaned at the taste of Eric and a new orgasm rippled through her, just as her Viking joined her in bliss, the emotions going through their strengthened bond reaching a breaking point.

Sookie lay limp on top of Eric. She wasn't exactly panting, but she was breathing heavily, willing her lungs to pull in air. She knew she didn't need it, but old habits die hard. Instead of tiredness, Sookie felt alive, more alive than she'd ever felt. The burning in her throat had all but disappeared and her lust was sparked anew as she felt Eric's cock twitch inside her.

"You are wonderful, my Sookie," he told her, pressing his lips to her own. A mix of emotions ran through him. Pride, relief, love, lust.

"I love you more than you can ever know," she told him, her voice laced with emotion.

"But I do know, Sookie, I do. I can feel it in the bond we share, I see it in the way you look at me, in the way you touchand caress me, Lover. I hope you know how much you mean to me as well," he replied, his intense eyes boring into hers.

"I know, Eric. You went to war for me, after all, you chose me to be your childe, you took me by your side forever," she told him with a smile.

"And I'd do it all over again, my Queen," he said.

She stopped and looked at him in confusion. "Queen?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Markus was King of Wyoming. Since I killed him, I'll most likely be named King in his place," he replied, cringing slightly, afraid of her reaction.

Her mind reeled. She took a deep, unneeded breath and a small smile played at her lips. Sookie knew that if she asked, Eric would leave it all behind and he'd take her away, somewhere far, far away from the drama. But he liked knowing what was going on, playing the game of chess that was vampire politics, proving his wit and prowess as he outsmarted his enemies and allies.

She also knew that he'd never wanted to be King, that he was happy as Sheriff of his own little slice of Louisiana. But he'd come after her abductor, a king, no less, and he'd saved her, damned be the consequences. He was now leader of a state, basically in her defense.

Sookie had a single question.

"Where will we live?"


End file.
